The investigation proposed in this application is aimed at the assessment of the experience of pain in Myofascial Pain Dysfunction (MPD) Syndrome. In order to make this assessment, sensory and affective dimensions of the MPD pain experience and the response of MPD patients to experimentally induced pain will be recorded utilizing measures designed and reported by one of the co-investigators (DDP). The experience is designed in Four Phases, the first being to study the experience of MPD pain by the modalities mentioned above as it is perceived by the patient as its worst, best and when it is not present; also the interaction of the pain with their life's activity in general. Phase Two will look at responses of the MPD patients versus normal control subjects to experimentally induced pain (contact heat) at an orofacial and peripheral site. This will further elucidate the acute pain experience and its assessment in the chronic MPD patient, as well as the specificity of response to experimental stress reported previously by the principle investigator (LGM). Phase Three will record responses similar to those recorded in Phase One and Two after therapy by one of the three conservative, traditional modalities used to treat MPD Syndrome. Comparison of the pre- and post- treatment responses across the three treatments will be used in an attempt to characterize the MPD patients as to which responder would do best on which of the treatment modes presented in the study. This has never been done and offers interesting modes presented in the study. This has never been done and offers interesting and meaningful possibilities in diagnosis and treatment of MPD Syndrome. Phase Four will compare the homogeneous MPD group with a heterogeneous group of chronic pain patients, the response data for whom has already been gathered at no expense to this application. This will be done in an attempt to elucidate differences in sensory and affective responses to various pain problems across different pain populations compared to MPD patients.